


Woke Up Fairy -

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for bexless's "woke up fairy" challenge - Spike wakes up with wings....





	Woke Up Fairy -

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Andrew walked into the Summer's kitchen to the somewhat distressing sight of Spike, head and body covered by a rough grey army blanket, spinning around in circles and trying to look behind himself.

 

"What are you - "

 

Spike yelped, surprised at the intrusion. He spun toward Andrew, losing the blanket in the process.

 

Andrew's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping.

 

"Are those - ?" he gasped in shock before smiling in appreciation. "And are you - ?"

 

"Oh, hell, no. Don't you say it...don't you even think it!" Spike warned.

 

"Well, yeah," Andrew rolled his eyes. "After all, there's nothing like sayin' the obvious before breakfast." He moved behind the vampire, tentatively poking at one feathery appendage.

 

"Hey, bright boy! Hands off the merchandise," Spike bristled, the wings puffing up behind him menacingly.

 

"I just wanted to see how they were attached," Andrew protested lamely.

 

"I'll tell you how they're attached, thru the skin right to the bone, that's how they're attached!"

 

"Have you tried pulling them off?"

 

"Of course I tried pulling them off already, think I want to walk around looking like a Jim Hensen nightmare?"

 

"So you're really a - "

 

"No! There is no bleedin' way I woke up this morning a fuckin FAIRY!"

 

"Well, say it like it's a bad thing, why don't you?" the slim blonde sneered.

 

"You did this!" Spike accused, snatching the bottom of one wing and shoving it in Andrew's face. "You and those other two lone buttmen. You're still pissed about Mr. Fett."

 

"Uh, one problem with that theory, Mr. I-can-be-Evil-With-A-Soul, the other two lone GUNmen are sort of dead."

 

"Never stopped me," Spike snorted.

 

"Just calm down and I'll get Willow or Buffy - "

 

"NO!" the vamp roared, "just don't even think about it. Not having the Slayer or Red see me nancing about like some overgrown goose."

 

"What is all the shouting in here?" Xander demanded, coming into the kitchen. He stopped short and stared at Spike's back. "Uh, nice Halloween costume there, Spike, only it's like 95 degrees and JULY and are you wearing glitter??"

 

"NO!" 

 

"Right, right, I'll just get you some lotion for that sparkly skin condition."

 

Andrew reached out and brushed his hand across Spike's shoulders, as bare as the rest of him. Wisps of fairy dust trailed behind his fingers, disappearing into the early morning air.

 

"Do that again and you draw back a nub," Spike warned in a low growl.

 

Andrew folded his hands beneath his armpits and settled for just looking.

 

Xander walked a 360 around the be-feathered vampire, checking out the glitter dusted shoulders, the almost translucent glow and, because, after all, they couldn't exactly be missed, the wings.

 

"Am I missing something or is Little Spikey a fairy?" he chanted, adding for good measure: "In fact, I think you're a little shorter, too."

 

"Watch it, floobie, or I'll - "

 

"You'll what," Xander interrupted, "*flap* me bloody? *Fan* me into the ground?"

 

Spike flexed the wings experimentally, trying to lay them flat against his back. They continued to stick out from his flash like the aberrations they were.

 

"Guess I'm a topper from here on in," he groused obscurely.

 

"Not an image I was hoping to be left with, thank you very much," Xander said quickly.

 

"Bettin' you won't mind, will you?" Spike returned equally.

 

Dawn walked in, taking in the end of the conversation with a confused, horrified face. 

 

"Okay, this exchange is SO not what it seems like," he assured her. 

 

"Spike - ?"

 

"Yeah, I heard. Wings. Got 'em."

 

"I think you're kinda pretty this way," Dawn piped in, trying to be helpful. "Even if you are completely naked."

 

"Oh, bloody hell," Spike groaned, the wings drawing protectively around his body.


End file.
